


We Wouldn't Leave You

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grimmons if you squint, Hurt, Injury, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif eventually gets fed up with Red team making him feel like he's useless and that he's expendable. But what consequences can come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wouldn't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Red vs Blue short fanfiction. I got the idea for this one in the middle of the night and literally stayed up all night to write it all. There isn't a lot of shipping really, but there is slight Grimmons if you look close enough. But, it's mainly Red team feels all the way. 
> 
> Enjoy reading <3

Grif shot down another enemy. He cursed under his breath as he realized he was almost out of ammo. There were still lots of them coming, and escape wasn’t much of an option. They’d sure gotten themselves into a mess this time. He ducked into the hallway framing as a rain of bullets flew past him. There were too many of them. He finally decided “fuck it”. Taking a deep breath, he turned out of the framing and fired as fast as he could. Most of the shots connected, but most of them also missed. A few bullets grazed Grif around his shoulders and helmet. He fell back trying to duck back into the framing. He cursed as he crawled backwards.

At the right moment, the resonance of a shotgun rang out behind him. Swift shots followed it. Grif scrambled up beside the rest of his team.

“Took you guys long enough!” Grif practically yelled.

“The system was harder to get through than the other one!” Simmons yells back.

“I got through just fine!”

“Well, you didn’t make it that easy to find you, now did you?!”

“Less chatter, more firing!” Sarge calls from in front of them.

“You know what? Fuck this!” Grif yells pulling a grenade out. He ripped the pin out and threw it down the corridor. It exploded taking out all who were in its wake.

“We need to move! I seriously do not want to be here anymore!” Grif yells running the other direction.

“Since when have you been in charge?” Simmons inquired, annoyed.

“I don’t have to be in charge to know when it’s time to leave.” He replied.

“Will, you ladies quit lollygagging and move already!” Sarge called, already at the end of the hall.

Grif and Simmons followed Sarge down farther down the halls.

“Please tell me you know where we’re going.” Grif said.

“Of course I do. Bases aren’t that complicated. You go in one way, and it’ll eventually lead to a way out.”

“Sir, this isn’t like our base! We could be running in the complete opposite direction of the exit.”

Suddenly, Sarge and Simmons stop. Grif almost ran into them. Before he could say anything, Simmons dragged him through a doorway off to the side. They were inside a docking bay. Two pelicans sat side-by-side with a multiplicity of Warthogs and tanks scattered about.

“This is our exit.” Simmons clarified.

One of the back of the pelicans opened, and Donut stepped out. “There you all are. I was wondering when you’d get back.”

“Get that thing started, Donut.” Sarge called. “High time we left.”

“Yes, sir.” Donut stated, heading back into the pelican.

“Hold on. Let me get this straight.” Grif started. “You guys were here before?”

“Yeah, we made it our escape route. We had Donut wait here, while we went and got you.” Simmons replied.

“This is great.I almost got killed, because you decided to look around the place first!”

“Grif, don’t be melodramatic. You were doing...decent, on your own.”

“Yeah, me almost getting my own bullet through the head is decent.”

“Hey, at least we didn’t leave you behind. We could have just as easily done that.”

“I’m sure Sarge suggested it!” Grif said, raising his voice.

“Why are making such a big deal out of this?” Simmons demanded.

Donut had reappeared several feet behind Simmons, watching the whole ordeal. Sarge stood beside a crate, reloading his shotgun. Acting as if he didn’t hear the situation.

Grif ripped his helmet off in frustration. “Maybe, because you guys do this enough as it is! I’m always the one you could go without, but you keep me around pointless reasons. Ones that no doubt benefit you. This hasn’t been the first time i’ve noticed, Simmons! I didn’t get drafted into this army to be used as someone’s tool!”

Donut spoke from behind Simmons, “Grif, you’re not a tool. We don’t see you like that. You’re a member of Red team, and we always stick together.”

“Yeah, for you, Donut. But, i’m just some useless, jackass people could do without. All of you make it clear enough. I mean, for fuck’s sake, Sarge threatens to kill me ten times a goddamn day!” Grif yells, gesturing to Sarge.

“Alright, I already said enough chatter.” Sarge said stepping up to them. “Donut, is she ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Men, load up and let’s blow this horrible lemonade stand.” Sarge turned toward the pelican.

“Right. Avoid the subject entirely now, just like always. Good job team!”

“Grif, if you want, we can have a good heart-to-heart when we get back to base, and let out all these feelings you have.” Donut offered.

“Of course! Because a therapy session is just what i’m going to ne--!”

A shot rang out behind him. No more than half a second later, Grif felt an excruciating pain in his chest and a burning sensation. He felt himself falling and seeing the whole world blacken at the same time. Shouts floated through the darkness.

_“Oh my god!”_

 

_“Grif!”_

 

_“Dammit!”_

 

……….

 

Simmons and Donut sat in the UNSC hospital room. Their helmets off and faces grim. Past tear streaks marked Donut’s face, while Simmons eyes stared at the ground with pain strained in them. Across from them, Grif lied in the hospital bed, unmoving. Blood-stained bandages wrapped around his chest. An oxygen mask and IV’s adorned the rest of his body. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard.

Neither of the privates spoke. They couldn’t find any words. Everything had happened so fast. Their friend had been shot right in front of them. They’d barely gotten him to UNSC doctors. But, even though they’d gotten him there, there was still the possibility of him not making it. The bullet had passed just a hair by his heart. The doctors said, it may have even grazed Grif’s heart by a hair.

Simmons looked up at the hospital bed and then to the door that was slightly ajar. He could just see Sarge lingering outside the door. His helmet was off, his grey hair showing. He hadn’t even come into the room once, since they got there. When they arrived, as soon as doctors took Grif, Sarge had disappeared. Simmons and Donut waited outside the ER during surgery, but he’d never appeared. When Grif finally came out of surgery and moved to the room, they’d finally seen Sarge. But, he was just there; outside the door, silent. They’d thought he would’ve come in and said some encouraging or crazy words that didn’t make sense at the least. But, nothing.

Sarge, outside the door, his face hard as a rock. He faced away from the room staring the ground across from him. His arms crossed over his red-armored chest. The memory of the events played through his mind again with each beep of the heart monitor.

..........

_A shot rang out from behind all of them. Grif went silent as his eye pupils dilated in shock. The blood appeared on his chest, all the way through his armor, as he fell to the ground. In that instant the world seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. Donut and Simmons cried out._

_“Oh my god!”_

_“Grif!”_

_“Dammit!” Sarge yelled, as he cocked his shotgun and ran forward to find the owner of the shot. He spotted a goon holding a pistol about forty feet away. He took no hesitation as he fired and killed them. Simmons and Donut had run to Grif’s side in panic._

_“Is he dead?!” Donut frantically asked._

_Simmons pressed his hand to Grif’s neck in search of a pulse. “He’s alive, but he barely has a pulse! Sarge we need to get him out of here, now!” Simmons shakily yells, looking towards Sarge._

_Sarge fired his shotgun two more times before calling back to them. “Donut, you said the ship was ready. So, get in there and get us out of here!”_

_Donut ran to the pelican, as Simmons slung Grif around his shoulder and hoisted him up. Simmons looked down at Grif’s chest for a second. “Shit, he’s losing blood!”_

_“Simmons, get in the ship now!” Sarge yelled, still firing his shotgun at more enemies._

_Simmons dragged Grif onto the pelican, Sarge following. The rear door closed shut as Simmons gently laid Grif on the floor. Sarge put his shotgun on his back and kneeled down on the other side of Grif. Simmons was shaking, trying to give any help to Grif he could._

_“Oh god, oh god. He’s losing too much blood! What do we do?!”_

_“Son, calm down and start applying pressure to that wound.” Sarge said firmly. He stood up and walked into the pilot’s chamber. “Donut, there’s a UNSC hospital twenty miles South of here. Step on it, Private!”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_Sarge went back into the rear bank. Simmons had taken off his helmet and was pressing his hands on top of Grif’s chest. His breathing was shaky and quick._

_“Sarge, I don’t think I can stop the bleeding! There’s-There’s just so much!”_

_“Calm down, Private, and keep applying pressure. Obviously, he’s going to keep bleeding, but we can slow it down if we keep pressure on it.”_

_“Okay, sir.”_

_A few minutes later, the hospital came into view. Simmons and Sarge could hear Donut frantically radio the hospital. As soon as they docked and the door opened, a flurry of doctors and medics surrounded them. They gently pulled Simmons away, and lifted Grif onto a gurney. As they pulled it away, Sarge looked down at Grif. An expression of pain on his face; blood stained on the edge of his mouth. Simmons and Donut followed them hastily, but Sarge lingered in the pelican._

_He finally entered the hospital. A medic approached, telling him Grif was out of surgery and where his room was. Sarge uttered a thank you and slowly made his way there. When he found the room, he could see Donut and Simmons inside, sitting across from Grif’s bed. He couldn’t bring himself to go inside. He wanted to, but at the same time he couldn’t bear to._

..........

Had he done enough to help Grif? He’d done everything he could in the wake of the moment. He closed his eyes tightly. Maybe he didn’t do everything he could have. He could’ve forced Grif to stop talking and just get on the pelican. He could have watched out for enemies more the whole time he was yelling. He could have done something else to keep this from happening, couldn’t he?

“Sarge?”

He opened his eyes looked to his right to see Donut shyly standing in the doorway.

“What is it, Donut?” He asked

“Why don’t you come inside the room Sarge? I think it would be better if we were all in here for Grif.” He said quietly.

Sarge sighed. “Honestly, boys, I feel partially responsible for this.”

Simmons looked up at him. “How can you say that, sir?”

“I could have done more that could have prevented this. I am your commanding officer and it is my responsibility to lead you and look after you in the line of duty. It has been my responsibility to look after you boys since you were assigned to me in Blood Gulch.”

Donut laid a hand on his shoulder. “But, Sarge, you saved Grif’s life. You acted as our leader and got us here.”

“Yeah….To be honest, if you hadn’t done what you did, Sarge, we wouldn’t have gotten Grif here. I had no idea what to do and I panicked.” Simmons said looking back the floor.

A few moments of silence passed before Sarge spoke, “I’m an old soul, boys. I’ve been in the line of duty for a good while. I’ve seen many more battles than you have...and i’ve seen more good men lose their lives. Many of those that were my own commanding officers and those that were under my command as well. After so much…..” He shakes his head. “The worst part of The Great War was over. I was assigned to Blood Gulch soon after and then you boys were assigned to me…..We make a good fit as Red team….” Sarge smiled a little at the statement. “I may come off a hard-ass to you sometimes, but that’s the leader in me, trying to not lose any more men.” He looked at Donut and Simmons. “Especially, good men like you…..Even Grif….”

Simmons and Donut stared in disbelief as the mark of a single, past fallen tear showed on Sarge’s face.

 

The early morning sun, beamed through the window. Simmons and Donut were asleep in the chairs they’d been sitting in before. Sarge was still standing outside the door, his eyes closed. Simmons groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down, disappointed, seeing Grif was still unconscious. He stood up, sore from sleeping in the chair and in his armor. He walked over and stood at the side of Grif’s bed. He stared down at the bed, his mind blank. His trance was broken at a twitch from Grif’s hand. Simmons rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

 

It twitched again.

 

“Grif?”

From the hallway, Sarge opened his eyes and glanced inside.

“Grif. Come on.” Simmons gripped the side of the bed.

Donut slowly woke up and looked up at Simmons. “Simmons, what’s going on?”

“I think Grif’s waking up.” The words flew out of his mouth.

Donut almost fell out of his chair. “What? Really?”

Sarge stood in the doorframe, silently watching.

“Grif, can you hear me? Do not fuck with me, man.”

Grif’s brow furrowed and his hand moved again. Donut and Simmons involuntarily put theirs hands into Grif’s; as his grip tightened slightly around them. His face relaxed again, and his eyes slowly opened.

Everything was blurry for him, and all sounds distant and muffled. He knew someone was there. It took another minute for his vision to finally clear, as Simmons’ and Donut’s faces registered in his sight.

“Grif!” They both cried out in unison.

Grif groaned. “What the hell….?”

Sarge had finally entered the room, and was standing behind Simmons and Donut. “Sleeping on the job there, dirtbag. Not surprised.”

“What…?” Grif tried to lean forward, but fell back in a hiss of pain. “Ow….What the fuck…..”

“Sir..!” Simmons said, looking at Sarge in confusion. He laughed slightly in response; slapping a hand on Simmons shoulder, before exiting the room.

“Uh….” Grif said, confused. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on and why it hurts.”

“You were shot in the chest, dumbass. Didn’t you notice that’s where the pain is?” Simmons explained.

“Yes, actually I did….So where are we now?” He asked looking around the room.

Donut answered this time, “We had to take you to a nearby UNSC hospital.”

“You been out ever since you were shot.” Simmons continued.

“I’m guessing so, since I don’t remember anything past getting shot.” He was silent for a few moments. “I guess…..you guys really wouldn’t leave me like I thought. I was just being a jackass again.” He turned his head away from them.

“Everyone on this team can be a jackasses. We just have our moment at different times. You had yours at an unfortunate one.”

Donut spoke up. “If anything, Grif, Sarge was the one who did the most to help you.”

Grif looked back at them. “Huh?”

Donut continued. “Sarge was really the one who got you here to get help. Simmons and I sort of panicked. Sarge, took charge and told us what to do. He got us out of there in minutes and knew where to go.”

Grif stared in disbelief. Simmons came in. “Yeah…..he did also wait here with us the whole time. You know, for you to wake up. I’m…...I’m actually not even sure if he slept last night. He was outside the door, against the wall the entire time…..”

The three stayed silent for a minute.

“So….” Grif broke the silence. “I didn’t need to get any body parts this time did I?”

Simmons chuckled, “Not this time.”

Grif tried to laugh, but the pain in his chest wouldn’t let him. “Ow, it hurts to laugh.” Soon, the painkillers flowed in through the IV. The pain was replaced with warmth and a floating feeling. Grif felt his eyes start to get heavy again. “Oh god, Simmons, am I dying?”

“That sounds like the painkillers are setting in.”

“Oh god, it has killers in its name. I am dying…..” He slurred off.

“No, Grif. They’re just stopping the pain from the wound. You’re just a having a side-effect of it. They make you sleepy.”

“Okay…...bye, Simmons……” Grif nodded off to sleep.

Simmons and Donut stepped back. “Well, guess we don’t have to worry anymore.” Simmons said.

“Yeah. We should probably go find Sarge.”

“And one of those doctors, so we can let them know Grif woke up.”

The two started to walk out of the room. “Maybe that’s where Sarge went.” Donut said.

“I don’t think that’s where he went.” Simmons said almost laughing.

They looked to see Sarge out cold on the bench in the hallway.

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> {These notes don't exactly pertain to this fanfiction, but I feel like I should add it. My big fanfiction "Can You Feel Myself?" is still in the works. I have not abandoned it or anything, I've just hit writing walls again, had a convention to go to, school (tennis practice recently started), and being sick for a few days; they have all kept me from working on it. But I am working my hardest to get it done. I'm mainly stuck in a fight scene. Once I get past that i'll be home free and the updates will be quicker. I did not want it to be in the works for this long.}
> 
> Thank you for your patience with it, if you have been reading it. <3


End file.
